Nyx
Nyx (ニックス, Nikkusu lit. Night), is a Independent Mage, known as the Shadow Goddess (影の女神, Kage no Megami) due to her being the user of Shadow God Slayer Magic, though how she learned it and from whom is unknown. She is also a Mage of Kaiser, whom she is very loyal to. She was later killed by Amon, when he went on a blind rampage against Nicholas Flamel, an event that still haunts him. Appearance Nyx is a young woman, appearing in her early 20's or less, with pale skin, white hair that goes passed her shoulders, with bangs and a pink ribbon tied in a butterfly-style on the right side of her head, and pupiless red eyes. Nyx's b ody is covered in flame-like markings, seen most clearly on her neck, as well as her feet, these markings beings an unknown ritual put on her by an unknown mage in order to enhance her Magical powers. Nyx's attire is a unique kind of dress, it is pitch black in color and has red lines going downwards, and what should be the dress is cut into many ribbon-like parts, that can fully reveal her legs, up to her waist, as well as markings on her legs, she is always seen walking barefoot as well. Personality Nyx is shown to be rather well mannered, talking to people in a soft tone and never raising her voice at them, even when talking to an enemy she would try and remain calm and well mannered, kindly talking to them. Nyx remains calm even during battle, since she has to be incredibly careful to not fail, due to her fragile body, as such, she learned not to be arrogant or reckless, but simply be patient and carefully plan her moves, as seen when she decided to go to Lamia during nighttime, knowing she might have to fight, and when her magic's strength is ampilified extraodinarily. However, Nyx is also shown to panic in tough situations, due to how easy she is to kill, being stuck and not knowing what to do makes her lose focus, as such, she tries very hard to never fall into any difficult situations. She is also afraid of heights, as shown when Amon teleported her high on a tree branch, and she began panicking, and evantually began vomitting from the shock. Nyx is incredibly loyal towards her Guild, Kaiser, saying that they are her family, since she was taken in from a young age. She considers everyone in it to be valuable to her, and is shown to be heavily affected when one of them dies or is injured. Despite her treatmant to Amon at their first meeting, Nyx showed that she warms up to people evantually. She listened, and even talked to Amon and Lamia in a friendly manner, ignoring past events. Evantually, she came to consider them, and everyone else within their family, a friend, after getting to know them better, and even apologized for initially attacking them and her behaviour towards them. Powers & Abilities Power Spell (パワースペル,'' Pawā Superu''): A Ritual Magic mark, considered to be forbidden due to its lethal drawbacks. The mark, simply referred to as the Power Spell, has a flaming appearance, covering the entirety of Nyx's body, and can grow more and cover more portions of her body, as well as become a flaming aura around her. The ritual for the Power Spell currently remains ambigious, but is hinted for involving enhancing one's endurance. The effect of the Power Spell is that it grants the user's Magic, even if already mastered, an enormous boost in power, said to be near the power of a Wizard Saint, however, the drawback for this, is that the user's body becomes incredibly fragile, as well as having a weak immunity system, the user is prone to getting sick and easily injured. A hit that would usually result in scratches and nothing more, can break Nyx's bones and body, as such, Nyx must be extremely careful during battle in order to not get hurt. Immense Endurance: Despite her fragile body as a consequence of the Power Spell, Nyx boasts amazing tolerance towards pain, managing to focus on fighting even when her bones are broken, and continue to use her magic as a support instead. Even while terminally ill, she is still capable of enduring the pain of her sickness in order to fight and survive, infact, Nyx is noted for managing to endure her pain due to her intent to survive at all costs, which is what allows her to endure her the extreme pain she goes through. Expert Strategist & Tactican: Due to her fragile body and being forced to make sure she doesn't get hit, Nyx developed the intelligence to prepare herself before a fight by knowing all she can of her opponents and come up with a strategy, however, even when fighting an opponent she knows nothing about, Nyx attempts to stall and learn about her opponent's fighting style and personality by observing them, even if it may not always be correct, she can still find a way to gain an advantage, as she has to, or else she is at risk of dying. Shadow God Slayer Magic (影滅神魔導士, Kage no Metsujin Madoshi): A God Slayer that incorporates the use of shadows, allowing Nyx to become intangible and swiftly move around her opponent's attacks, which proves incredibly useful, especially considering her fragile body. The manipulation of shadows can be mistaken for darkness, and can be used in several manners, such as molding the shadows into various forms, for offensive and defensive purposes. With the Power Spell, Nyx's magic is extremely powerful, and with her mastery over her magic, each spell is almost guaranteed to be successfull, be it defensive or offensive. *'Shadow God's Bellow': Nyx spreads her arms and feet, taking a deep breath and breathes out a massive stream of shadows towards her target. The shadows take a solid form, hence they hit their target and the surrounding with great force, breaking nearly everything that they come across. (Unnamed) *'Shadow God's Chaos' (影神カオス, Kage-shin no Kaosu): Nyx condenses the murky darkness into a small sphere, shrinking it in size and soldifying it, which she hurls at her opponent. When the sphere collides, it explodes into a large explosion of darkness, erupting into a shockwave of sort. The size varies however, depending on how much darkness Nyx has stored and how much she condensed it and made it unstable. *'Shadow God's Right Hand' (影神右手, Kage-shin no Migite): As the name implies, Nyx shaped the darkness in a form of a large right hand, used simply to strike her enemy, or if needed, use it to grab large objects and lift them. *'Shadow God's Tartarus' (影神冥府の門, Kage-shin no Tarutarosu): Nyx extends her shadows underneath her target, and creates arm-shaped shadows that latch onto her target, restricting their movements, though it is meant to be used to capture a target, it can also be used to tear the target apart using the shadowy arms. However, it can also be used on a larger scale during night, in which she can merge her shadow with the larger shadows of buildings or with the darkness the night reflects to create hundred to thousands of shadowy arms that can effectively take out a large group of enemies. Trivia *Nyx's appearance is based off of Dark Sakura from Fate/Stay Night. *In Greek Mythology, Nyx is the Goddess of Night. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Godslayer Category:Deceased